


Falling Hard

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Passion, Romance, Sex, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Walter Beckett is so sweet and romantic
Kudos: 1





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one

  
Falling Hard

One day I was walking down the street when I got knocked over, I hit my head hard and I passed out. I finally woke up and started looking around to see where I was. I looked down and screamed " What the fuck! These aren't my clothes! " The door opened slowly as a man walked in with water in his hand while he asked " How are you feeling? " I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my legs and pulled me back down hard while he warned " Hey! Please don't move around to much! " I sighed and asked " Who are you anyway? " He placed the glass of water down and said " Well cutie, my name is Walter Beckett. " I blushed at what he called me but he whispered " If your done trying to run away cutie, I'll make you some dinner. " I threw my face into the pillows and screamed " Fucking shit! Clean thoughts! " About 10 minutes later, Walter comes back with a turkey sub and said " Take it all cutie, I'll let you eat. " As I was opening my mouth I caught him staring at me so I screamed " Don't stare at me! I'm fucking eating here! " He smiled and said " Well cutie, it's just your beautiful and I wanna study your body. " My heart dropped as he pulled out a needle that was filled with something, I tried to stand up but my head felt like it was splitting open so I slid back down and noticed that he was standing there with a lustful look that made me whine " Walter.... don't come any closer..... " He was confused so he said " I'll be as close to you as I wanna be cutie. " 

  
Walter climbed onto the bed while he moaned " Ooohhh baby, this is gonna feel real good. " I tried to fight him off but he pinned me down and whispered seductively " Don't disobey me, I'll make you take it all cutie. " I cried as he stuck the needle in my neck " No.... please...... " He slowly pulled out the needle and whispered " I'll let the drug take affect before exploring your body cutie. " I felt myself go numb so I asked " What did you drug me with Walter? " He said " Oh no, that's none of your business cutie but don't worry, it won't kill you, it will make you feel all hot and bothered. " I felt myself getting hotter so I moaned " I feel like I'm burning, I can't take this. " Walter slid off his apron and sat down next to me while he whispered " You look so cute like this, oh my your soaked and twitching. " I looked down while I realized what was gonna happen but I still tried to fight him off. Walter just hushed me sweetly as he started to undress himself so I screamed " Walter! Please keep your clothes on! " He ignored me while he stuck his tongue out at me, I was blushing so hard that he asked " Are you feeling okay cutie? " I said " Yea I'm fine but..... I ..... " My mouth was hanging open as Walter pulled off his shirt, I couldn't stop staring so he asked " Oh, you see something you like cutie? " I tried once more to slip away but he stopped me while he moaned " Oh no, I'm not letting such a cutie walk out of my life so sit back down. " I started to whine as he unzipped his pants slowly, then I closed my eyes as he leaned in for a kiss but he whispered sweetly " Hey.... please look at me ....... this is our first kiss and I want it to be special ....... "

  
I slowly opened my eyes but only to find Walter only inches from my face, I was screaming on the inside as he softly caressed my face while he whispered sweetly " Your really beautiful up close, I must say your eyes are so intoxicating that I can't stop staring at you, but I understand if you wanna stop here and get some sleep. " I looked up at him while I whined " But Walter..... I'm so horny and...... never mind ..... " Walter turned around with a lustful look while he moaned " And what cutie? " I tried to crawl away again but he grabbed me by my waist and started to moan in my ear and did that drive me crazy. Walter slipped a hand under my shirt and softly grabbed my chest while he whispered sweetly " Oh my, your boobs are so perfect, nice and small. " I blushed hard as he started to lick and softly suck on my neck. Before I could say anything, he turned my head around and kissed me softly. Then I started to moan into the kiss while I thought " I can't believe this is happening right now, I'm kissing someone I don't even know. " But then I felt a hard poke so I asked " Walter, do you like me that much? " He started to kiss my forehead softly as he whispered " Hey.... I've never been in love before..... I hope that I can keep you happy cutie.... " I couldn't help but smile while he placed another sweet kiss on my lips, then he asked softly " Hey..... are you a virgin? " I looked away quick but he pinned me down again as he slowly pulled out his dick and started poking me with it hard. I blushed hard as I looked down while he asked " Can I make love to you tonight cutie? " 

  
I tried to push him away but he just hushed me so sweetly while he pulled down my pants slowly. I couldn't think straight but when I looked at him he had such a sweet and gentle look that made me melt. Walter pulled down my underwear and whispered sweetly " Wow, your pussy looks so yummy and it's a nice pink. " I gasped as he leaned down and started to lick me softly so I moaned " Walter..... your tongue feels so good...... " As I looked down, Walter was getting up and he was lining himself up with me while he hushed me sweetly by saying " Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here cutie. " I cried out for him as he slowly pushed inside but then he whispered " My god, your so tight and warm. " I blushed hard as he finished pushing inside so I whispered " Walter...... I love you ...... " Walter pretended like he didn't hear me so he began to thrust his hips slow but his movements sped up very quickly as he moaned " Fuck.... I can't hold it to much longer cutie...... " I said " You can cum inside..... " He nodded as he screamed " Fuck yes! I'm cumming! " I cried out for him " Walter! I'm cumming too! " After he was done pumping me full of his cum he said " You can stay here for as long as you like cutie. " I smiled as I said " My name is Marie by the way. " Walter blushed as he said " Well, that's a very cute name for my cutie. " After he cleaned us up, he sat down and we talked for 3 hours about different things.

Walter cut me off as he kissed me softly and then he asked " Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight cutie? " I nodded as he softly caressed my face while he said " I've got a present for you tomorrow morning, it's something that I've been working on. " I placed a hand on his upper thigh while I whispered " Walter..... I'm so happy that I met you...... " Walter had a big smile as he said " Me too, Marie. " I was looking around and thought to myself " This looks like his bedroom to me. " I caught him staring at me so I kissed and hugged him for a while before he said " I'll always be here for you Marie, always. " I smiled ear to ear while I tackled him down onto the bed, we laughed and tickled each other until we passed out. Walter got up to cover me with his blanket while he kissed my forehead softly and whispered " Goodnight Marie, I love you. " He laid down next to me, I cuddled as close as possible while he rubbed my back slowly and kissed my forehead countless times. I cracked my eyes when Walter got out of bed so he hushed me softly while he whispered " I'm just going to the bathroom cutie. " I nodded as I drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! Have a magical day!


End file.
